


Dirty Paws

by pollitt



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Future Fic, Kink Meme, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Zombies, Run! Kink Meme prompt: Jack and Eugene get stuck in a warm room with no sharp edges and some puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Post-game, Spoilers for S1

It’s been a year since.   
  
A year of moving and broken down transports, confidential agreements and white lights (really, you would think that the powers that be would have pulled from some more quality science fiction and not  _Men In Black_  but what can you do...) and days and weeks of not knowing who had been left standing after Abel...   
  
“Stop. Thinking,” Eugene says, walking into to the room. It’s going to take time, a whole lot of precious time (that they now have) for Jack to get used to seeing Eugene walking on two legs again.  
  
Well, one flesh-and-bone leg and one prosthesis that Gene still says will someday get turned into one of those kangaroo-bladey things. For running, he insists. Jack knows he just thinks it looks cool.  
  
“Seriously, just... stop. I could plant a whole garden in the creases you’re putting in your forehead.” Eugene’s hands are cold from being outside as they smooth over the offending wrinkles, stroking from the space between Jack’s eyebrows up into his hairline. “Where’s the monster?” Eugene’s coat is thrown in some vicinity of the dining table and chairs and when he settles onto the couch Jack can smell the crisp of outside--woodsmoke and falling leaves--on his skin.   
  
“Oh I’m sure he’s--” Jack starts to answer, leaning over pressing his nose in the crook of Eugene’s neck, inhaling deeply. When he sticks out his tongue to lick a stripe along the tendon of Eugene’s neck, he can taste the season.  
  
“Jack, the neighbors,” Eugene says, his voice noticeably higher as he moves not away from Jack, but toward him.  
  
“No one’s home upstairs--Sam is out and about and Janine is, I think, baking bread with Sara, or it could be breaking bread I wasn't really listening-- and need I remind you, no one can see in because _yay_  one-way tinted glass.” Jack has his hand underneath the bottom hem of Eugene’s shirt, pressing a warm palm against Eugene’s stomach when the click clatter of nails against the wood floors announces company just before two paws, a brindle face and a very pink tongue make their appearance.   
  
“Ten!” Eugene says as his face is assaulted by exuberant puppy kisses. “Ugh, that is disgusting.”  
  
“And yet you love it.” Jack removes his hand and scratches Ten’s shaking hindquarters.   
  
“Yes, I think we’ve long since established that I am incapable of denying something with big, baleful eyes and a pout and who just wants to lick my face. At least you came housebroken. For the most part.”  
  
“Hey!” Jack says, unable to pull off the pissed off voice as he watches Eugene laugh and push Ten back down off the couch. “So you’re admitting my adorable looks are your kryptonite then? I just have to give you a sad face and you’ll do as I say?”  
  
“Actually I’ll just assume you’ve made a mess on the carpet.” Eugene runs his fingers through his hair and Jack is suddenly reminded of what they'd started before their canine interruption. "Or that I might have to take you for a walk."  
  
“I'm going to leave that one right there and not bring up the obvious of collars and leashes” Jack says before pushing Eugene back into the cushions. He follows Eugene's surprised laughter all the way down.


End file.
